Goddess Violeta's Reign
by Dark Goddess Violeta
Summary: Thank you all for your support. This story shall now be handled by another member.
1. New Beginnings

Violeta stepped into Faron Woods, the whole forest seeming to be trying to repel her as she did. It knew what she was doing here. She'd visited the other springs, and now she was here to drain the light of this one. After she did, she would move on the Ordan's spring. It had been three weeks since she'd been reborn as the goddess of darkness. In that time, she'd declared herself emperor of Hyrule. Vaati and Ghirahim were both her slaves. Ultimate warriors she liked to call Phantoms served underneath her, and the hero of Hyrule hadn't been since she'd taken over. The former queen of Hyrule was on the run, starting a pathetic attempt of a resistance.

As of now, Vaati and Ghirahim were in Hyrule Castle, setting up for the ritual she was going to use to resurrect Ganondorf. She had won. Her sister had arrived too late, and at the moment she was trapped in the dungeons. The hero couldn't return to the Light Realm. Violeta had made sure of that. She'd kept the scales balanced at first, until she'd learned of his journey to the Twilight Realm. The moment she did, she let Zelda's resistance win a few battles, and it never occured to the former-queen that she was helping the goddess of darkness. The scales now were tipped in a way that would trap Link in the Twilight Realm until Violeta tipped them again. She didn't care or know what he was doing, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

She stepped down into the area of the forest that had once been filled with poison and as she made her way to the other side of it, it began to fill with it once more. It was black and sleek, like oil. And when it touched the creatures residing there, it changed them. Making them dangerous, even to Link. The gate that had been built to lock the monsters in the area turned to ash at her touch, and the plants and trees wilted as she passed by them.

The spring itself was protected by spells and gates, put up by Zelda and her resistance. Violeta was confused there, the spells were weak...too weak. Zelda could use stronger spells by herself, yet these spells were put up by many people. They didn't stop Violeta, and barely slowed her. The gate itself, made of plants and wood rotted and wilted as she came near. The spells in the air seemed to shine and glow as they sensed her grow near. And when she held up her heands, a purple aura surrounding her, they burned away.

As the last of the spells protecting the Faron Spring gave way, Violeta stepped into the spring, and as she did, the water became polluted. She stopped right in front of the center and raised a hand, her voice filled with magic as she spoke. "I summon thee light spirit, to be judged by I. If strong enough, I parish. If not, your light dies out, corrupted with shadow." As the last word left her lips, the spring seemed to shine, and the true form of the light spirit atop the lake, a shining woman, to bright to look at with mortal eyes.

Not at all to bright for Violeta though. She met the true form of the spirit's eyes, and very very slowly, the spirits eyes turned black. As they did, the pollution in the spring spread to the center, and began traveling up the spirit's body, polluting her. As the last of the spirit's light died out...the world shifted, turning to Twilight around them. Normally, this would've tipped the scales. The only reason it didn't was because Violeta had issued a challenge, and the spirit had accepted.

~Somewhere in Hyrule~

Zelda stood examing the map before her, wearing the same cloak she wore the first time Twilight befell Hyrule. The place their camp was in was protected from Twilight, the strongest spells and the majority of their strength focusing on it. She didn't look up as the messenger came forward. "Zelda, we've lost contact with the outposts in Faron Woods, and our reports say that it has fallen." Zelda sighed, closing her eyes as Fi answered the messnger.

"Tell every remaining soldier we have to fall back to Ordan. If we lose it, our base goes with it." The messenger nodded, saluting before she turned and ran. She was one of the shadow-walkers as Zelda liked to call them. They could go freely through the Twilight barriers, and if wanted they could switch the spirit plane, and the solid plane. They just couldn't go to the Twilight Realm itself. "We have several new recruits, and the most promising ones are these." As Fi spoke, she laid down a stack of papers with information on people and their skills. Zelda glanced at them before nodding.

"They're accpted. You know we need anyone and everyone." She glanced back at the papers, rifling through them for a moment. "Samuel Frost, Griffin, Miaya, and Diztruko. Send them to Castle Town to pick up some supplies and meet with two informants who go by the names Emma Dawson and Rem." She tossed the papers to the side, and circled an area on the map. "Then send Legna and Sarah to the battle taking place outside of Kakairo, and check up on that girl named Ash. I don't trust her." Fi nodded, and then turned to leave before pausing.

"There's still been no word from Link. Are we to assume that he's dead?"

"No. If he were dead, I'd know it." At least she hoped she'd know it. They needed Link, more than ever now. She had to believe he was trapped somewhere.

~The Twilight Realm~

Link stood outside of Sophie's bedroom, waiting. Midna was helping Sophie prepare for the ceremony, and had shooed him out of the room. He wasn't happy about it, but the ceremony itself was going to give Midna the Triforce of Power. At the moment, Link had it. It didn't belong on him though, and the power of both the Triforce of Power and Courage was eating him from the inside out. He could feel it. The power coursing through his veins, clashing with one another, each trying to gain dominance over the other. He could only imagine what it felt like for his original ancestor. After all, legend said that he had carried all three of the triforces.

"Ready?" Midna asked as she came out of the room, holding Sophie in her arms.

"Yea lets go. You both look beautiful by the way." Sophie was wearing a dress that Link had seen her in once before when he was looking through the mirror shard. Midna was wearing the same thing she'd worn on the day that Link had first seen her true form.

"Thanks. Let's get going, we don't want to be late." Link smiled softly.

"No, being late for your own ceremony is a bad thing isn't it?" He grinned as he closed the door to Sophie's room, and then followed after his daughter and love.

When he'd first realized he was trapped in the Twilight Realm he wasn't happy, knowing the danger the Light Realm was in. Midna was the one who'd gotten him to relax. She'd pointed out that there was nothing he could do as long as he was trapped here, and being upset about it wouldn't help anyone. So he'd accepted that, and had a sort of normal routine to do now. He'd train in the morning and Midna would play with Sophie while he did, play with Sophie in the afternoon while Midna attended to queen business, and then catch up with Midna at night while Sophie slept.

Now he was third best magic user in the Twilight Realm, with only Sophie and Midna ahead of him, he'd really caught up with his daughter and gotten to know her alot better, and was pretty much caught up with Midna; and still had plenty of alone time with her. He hadn't dont it yet, but he planned to ask her to marry him.

**A/N - There it is! The first chapter to the sequel to The Mirror's Shadow. I'm still accepting OC's, only from now on THIS will be the application to be used. **

**Name: **

**Age: **(Nine or above would be nice)

**Race: **(Any race from any Zelda game, Human, Shadow-Walker, or Sylviantian)

**World: **(Which world do you come from? Hyrule, Earth, or Sylvianti)

**Personality:**

**Side: **(Good or Evil)

**Abilities/Powers: **(For Sylviantian characters only)

**Backstory: **(Optional)


	2. Danger All Around

**A/N- Ugh. I'm sooo sick right now. I can't think straight, so if I make mistakes, or something you read is a little 'funny' that's why. Also from this point on the story's rating will be M for Mature Language. If you don't like it, I'm sorry but that's the way it is.**

~Castle Town~

Samuel turned the corner, one hand on the hilt of his sword as he shook his head. "The informants aren't here. I'm not waiting more than five minutes either. If we're late, Jace will leave without us. If he leaves, we're stuck in this damned Twilight." Griffin and Miaya followed behind him, both just as tense. If one of the phantoms caught them; they'd be taken to Violeta for interrogation.

"We need the information though." Miaya glanced left and right as she spoke, still uncomfortable. Samuel glanced at them, before he spoke again.

"Where's Diztruko?"

"Heading back to Jace. He's got the supplies, and he's got to make two more runs. Zelda said to stock up, because when we get back she's burning the bridge." Griffin answered, turning to look past them.

"Fuck it. Let's go already." Samuel turned to walk away before Miaya stopped him.

"If Jace leaves, I'll get us back. I'm half Twili remember?" He shook his head, but made no more tries to leave. Griffin glanced behind them and then tensed even more.

"We can't stay. Not anymore. It's one of those...things." Samuel and Miaya turned at the same time, Miaya drawing and knocking her bow, Twili magic surrounding the arrow's shaft as Samuel drew his blade, the tattoos running along his arms shining as he activated his magic.

"Doesn't matter. It's seen us. It'll stalk us all the way back. We have no choice but to kill it." All three of them watched with dread, as the phantom's glowing red eyes set upon them.

It was truly terrifying, but none of them had ever seen a phantom up close, and they _were _a little curious. The hulking warrior would put a darknut to shame, from what they could see, it wore enchanted armor; and it looked like it wore many layers. Each piece of the armor had runes and enchantments enscribed into it, strengthening it. Miaya could feel the hatred and darkness that it projected, and she doubted there was anything human left underneath the armor. Samuel focused on the enchantments, trying to tell what they were, but they were ancient magicks; long before his time. Griffin was focusing on his own blade, murmuring a slight enchantment that made flames run along the length of the blade.

The phantom stopped, and held one hand to the side, and as it did shadows and darkness swirled around it's hand until a long black blade covered in runes appeared in it; and then he repeated the process with his other hand. Afterwards, he stepped forward, slamming his blades into the ground. It cracked and shattered underneath them, an aura of energy projecting outwards and causing all three of them to get thrown backwards, slamming into a wall.

~Back at Ordan~

Zelda sighed holding her head in her hands as another messanger gave her another report. She couldn't focus on it though, the visions and the voices were all she could focus on. They were getting stronger.

_"Meant for mortals...never...only mortals...can't be...able...by immortals. Never...goddess...watched over..." _

"Zelda?" She glanced upwards, all to quickly, and the messanger stumbled backwards gasping. She knew what he saw. She knew he was staring at her eyes, she knew they'd be glowing a bright golden color. They always did when the visions taunted her.

"I'm...I'm fine. Tell the arches to take up positions, we burn the bridge when the supply team returns...and send Fi in." The messanger said something that the former-queen didn't catch, and left the house. Moments later, Fi came in. "...It's getting worse."

"What do you want to do about it?" Fi knew what was happening, and Zelda did to. She hadn't at first, and she'd thought she was losing her sanity. Then the pain had come, and with it, the memories. She knew what it would do, and as Fi spoke again, Zelda heard only the other voices. The ones of the others, and herself.

_"If ever...one of us...burn out...brighter...consumes...inside out." _She gasped, falling to her knees as it got worse; and she wasn't there anymore.

_She stood in the same room she'd been in so many times since the visions had started. Since Violeta had been reborn as a goddess. "Are you sure?" She looked up, at the one who'd spoken. And as she replied, it was her...yet at the same time...it wasn't. It was as if she were someone else; watching her body._

_"I'm sure. If ever an immortal bears the triforce, or any part of it, it shall drive them insane. If ever a goddess bears the triforce, or any part of it...it shall burn through them. Kill them. From the inside out. It is the only way to make sure it never falls into the wrong hands. The only way to be sure." Zelda watched as she moved away from the table she stood out, and stepped up to the pedestal in the center of the room, listening as the other one replied._

_"But my lady...what if the goddess is sealed? What if her energy is sealed into a mortal form." She was silent before she replied._

_"Then the triforce shall not harm her. If a goddess is sealed, she will have none of her power, none of her memory...she will be a mortal. If something awakens her though...she will die from the triforce. It will kill her, unless she gives it up before it does."_

The vision faded as suddenly as it had come, and the next thing she knew she was sitting upright, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. Fi was sitting beside her, as she knew she would be. "How long?"

"An hour my queen. You were out for an hour." Zelda sighed closing her eyes as she held her head in her hands. "You must do something my lady...if you do nothing...it will destroy you. They need a leader, they need you. If you die...Hyrule will fall."

"I...I know. But you know as well as I do if I give it up...the binding will break. I will become a goddess once more."

"And? Right about know that's what we need. Now more than ever."

"I...I KNOW!" Zelda groaned as she tried to block out the voices. "I have a plan. It can't be rushed...if I want to make sure it passes on to someone on our side...I can't rush."

"As you wish...now...please...you must rest." And before Zelda could reply, Fi moved closer to her, placing a hand on Zelda's forehead. As she did, Zelda's form seemed to glow for a few seconds...before she dulled, falling asleep. They needed her, and they needed her rested.

~Kakairo~

Legna glanced down at the battle field that the once small village had become. The spring was surrounded by survivors, Barnes, and even the priest. The other side of the village was filled with about ten phantoms, seven of which were alive. Inbetweeen the two there was a barricade, and a minefield on the other side of it. At the moment, the phantoms were attacking the barricade, and archers planted on the other side of it were firing off bomb arrows at it. Legna herself stood at the platform that towered over the village, with Sarah beside her.

Sarah herself had her eyes closed, concentrating as she murmured under her breath. Legna knew from being in the same recon troup with her that she was busy using her powers to heal the wounded down on the battle field. She also knew that at the way things were going know, the survivors would fall before dawn. She didn't wish that on anyone. She'd heard the rumors about those creatures, that they didn't kill you, but transform you into one of them. She wasn't sure if it was true...but she didn't wish it on anyone.

"Wake up nurse. We gotta get down there and help evacuate the village. You still have that power-thing the queen gave you?"

"Of course." Sarah stood up, stepping to the edge of the platform. Legna would teleport both of them to the battlefield with Sheikah rituals. Sh knew that, so she wasn't worried. "She said that we had to be careful when we used it though. She said after we'd use it, we'd become as strong as them, but we'd keep our sanity...she also said that after we were returned to normal we'd be out cold for a few hours." Legna sighed as she stepped up to the edge, stretching out her arms.

"Gets better and better." And then, together, they threw themselves off the roof. On the ground the survivors would see two people jump...and then midway down, a blinding light would fill the sky.

**A/N - There it is...and honestly? I'm satisfied with it. I really am.**


	3. Closing In

**A/N - Before this chapter starts, I'm adressing the matter of the OC's. Just so we're completely clear, you need to understand once you submit them to me, I most likely will make some adjustments and/or tweaks to their looks, details, personality...etc. They will still be YOUR characters...just...they'll definitly have some sort of trait that you didn't give them. Some characters may be more of a badass then intended, some may be more than a wimp. But know this...every OC in my story will have at ****_least _****one badass moment.**

~In Ordan~

Fi stepped out of the Mayor's House, nodding to the guards standing outside of it. The Mayor's House had been made their infirmary since it was the biggest place. There had been some arguements, with some people stating that should be the command center, but in the end Zelda had agreed that it would be the infirmary. As Fi walked through the streets of the small farm town, she overheard some of the conversations going on throughout it.

"We're all screwed. It's a miracle that Violeta hasn't invaded yet. You'd think she'd be quick to finish it after getting this close to her goal." It was one of the Shadow Walkers, talking to some of the messangers.

"You wouldn't actually. Zelda believes that Violeta will wait at least week before she tries to corrupt Ordana." That got a snicker from one of the soldiers.

"What do you mean try? She was able to corrupt all three of the other spirits. It's merely a matter of time. The moment she _wants _to finish off Ordana, we're finished. A week, three weeks. Doesn't make a difference. Without Link there's no hope of us surviving this." They all shut up as they noticed Fi, saluting as she walked by. She wasn't surprised though. Doubts had been voiced, and now because of what Zelda was going through, the people believed she was going insane. It didn't help, and several people were considering leaving already. The only thing keeping them there were the tales that the Shadow Walkers spun.

That's what she was thinking of as she stepped into the clearing where Link's hut had been at one time, before Illia and Eve had destroyed it. In that time, it had been rebuilt and reinforced; and now it was being using as the command center.

"I don't care. Go and go now! You have one day to go there and get back here. Take one of the Shadow Walkers so you can get through the wall. If you're not back in time, you'll be left in the Twilight when Zelda burns the bridge." Fi stepped into the center, a soldier rushing past her as Illia gave him his order's. Illia had been freed from Ghirahim's control the moment Violeta had taken control of him. Now she was third in command behind Zelda. "Good to see you Fi...how's her highness...and...has there been any word from Link?"

"Zelda's visions are getting worse, but she's resting now. As for Link...no. There's been no word. Zelda believes that he's trapped somewhere by Violeta." As Fi stepped up to the table in the center of the room, and the map laying on it, Illia sighed as she listened to her.

"I was afraid of that...as for how things are going here...the queen's power beacon launched into the air moments ago, and we've recieved no word from the team we sent to Castle Town. The deadline's coming up though, and if they don't return before sunrise tomorrow...we're to assume they're dead."

~Castle Town~

The phantom although heavy and well-defended was surprisingly agile, and at the same time that Miaya, Samuel, and Griffin slammed into the wall; it rushed forward, slamming it's blades together to form one, two-handed blade. Before the trio could gain their senses and get to their feet, the phantom raised it's blades, shadows being drawn along it's length...

And then three arrows hit the ground at it's feet and it stumbled backwards as the arrows exploded one after another. "Rem do it now!"

"Eternal Judgement, Let darkness fall at the hands of the light." As Rem's voice rang out through the alley, he fell from the roof, landing in front of the phantom. It drove it's blade down, having every intention of destroying the person getting in the way.

Rem made no move to stop it, and a smile touched his lips as he jumped in the air drawing his sword. "Light's Payment..." As his sword left it's sheath, a blinding light filled the alleyway, and a choking sound came from the phantom as Rem landed on it's blade, running along it, kicking off of it at the last moment and flipping over and behind it; driving his blade into it's back with such force that the tip of it extended through the Phantom's chestplate. "Finish him. Now."

Miaya and Emma each knocked an arrow, Emma attatching a bomb to hers; and Miaya enchanting hers with Twili magic. At the same time, both Griffin and Samuel rushed forward, enchantments surrounding Samuel's blade, and fire running along Griffin's. Griffin and Samuel's blade drove through each of it's legs at the same time that Miaya and Emma's arrows hit each of it's arms. And Rem finished it off, by jumping into the air, slamming his fingers into the eyeholes in it's helmet, and then using the full force of his strength to crush it before ripping it off.

Rem landed on the ground behind it, his eyes glowing golden as a horrible shriek came from the Phantom's body...before a shard of glass filled with purple energy dropped to the ground in it's place. Rem stood up, and started to pick it up, and had Samuel's blade meet his throat. "Hmph. That is no way to greet a god. Especially not one who just saved your life." Samuel laughed, shaking his head.

"Do you take me for a fool? There are no gods. Goddess's, yes. But no gods. You'd better get explaining, and now. Who the fuck are you, and what the hell just happened?" Rem sighed, knocking Samuel's sword to the side.

"My name is Rem. The Queen's informant. As for your earlier comment...gods do exist. Just not nearly as commonly as goddesses." He leaned down, picking up the shard, and crushed in his hand. As he did, the same shriek from earlier sounded again, just much much louder. "That sound will have attracted every phantom in Castle Town. We can stand here listening to me explain things and wait for them to arrive, or we can get to a safe place first. There are still a few sancturary's within the city, even though it is close to Violeta's Castle." As he spoke, the archer from earlier dropped to the ground.

"He's right. Let me take you. I'm the other informant, Emma. Let's get going, before they swarm the place." Without another word, she turned and started down the street. Rem chuckled, before he followed after her, pausing only momentarily.

"He or she who gets left behind, stays behind." And then he continued forward, Samuel and the others slowly following him.

~Hyrule Castle~

Violeta stepped into the throne room, Vaati and Ghirahim standing to either side of the throne itself. "Is the ritual ready to be performed Ghirahim?"

"Yes my queen. Eve is waiting for you now."

"Perfect. How do things go with your assignment Vaati."

"Jennifer still reveals nothing and is guarded with three phantoms. As for the other objective you gave me...we have not been able to replicate it yet my lady."

"Then have Ghirahim help you do it. I want it completed as fast as possible." With that, she left the room, heading to the courtyard. As she did she thought of the phantoms. They were...nice but they were not her best work. Not all of them anyway. The majority of them relied completely on force and magic. One of them could actually think. It was intelligent, and most of all, it was superior to the others. After all it was smaller, more agile, stronger, and actually stealthy.

The reason why of course, was because it was a combination of magic and technology. She was lucky to be able to create _one _uber-phantom, but she knew she could make two if she truly wished it. The only reason she hadn't was because the amount of technology in this time was limited. The rest of it was currently devoted to making a time teleporter so she could go to and from Earth. She would gain the advantage then.

"Ahh Violeta. There you are." The dark goddess nodded to Eve as she stepped into the room.

"Is everything prepared."

"Of course. As for how things are going with Plan L...well. Let's just say mission accomplished. It's just a matter of time now." As Eve spoke, she untied her cloak, letting it fall to the ground; the symbols covering every inch of her body shimmering slightly in the light.

"Excellent...just remember. He must not remember any of it...just like Zelda must never know that when I trapped Link in the Twilight Realm, I made the times differ." As Violeta spoke, she ripped off both of her sleeves, flexing her arms. And as she did, symbols began to etch themselves into her skin, slowly and only barely; but they were there all the same. The symbols Eve drew lasted for eternity...even if they looked like they were healed.

~The Twilight Realm~

As Link followed Midna, he thought of the scars and symbols that had been carved into his skin all those months ago. In the time since then, they'd healed. "Are you sure about this Mid?"

"For the last time Link, yes. I'm not an idiot, and I know that it hurts you to have them both." As she spoke, she brushed Sophie's hair, almost subconsciously.

"But...what if...what if something goes wrong? After all, the Triforce has never been on a Twili." He was nervous. He didn't want to hurt his love, and he didn't want Sophie to be motherless.

"Yes, and a Twili and someone from the Light Realm have never had a relationship before, or a child for that matter." She was worried about Sophie even more now. It was...odd. For the past few days, she would get really quiet whenever Link was around. Both of them noticed, and although Link tried to hide it, it hurt him.

"Still stubborn as always I see." He was smiling as he said that, and Midna laughed.

"Me? Stubborn? Have you met Blue or Green recently? Oh wait that's right- you are Green." She was grinning as she spoke, but she still hadn't gotten used to the idea of four Links with four different personalities. It was weird...and honestly a little confusing. What hurt her the most was that all four of them were hiding something from her. On more than one occasion she'd walked into a conversation between one of the Link's and a Twili and they'd shut up. The Twili would say nothing, and Link would act as if he had no idea what she was talking about. She'd even walked in on Link himself talking with Malikia and neither said nothing when she asked them about it.

"Indeed. The tunic I wear is indeed green." He grinned as they came to the council room. The other three Links roamed the castle at all times. Ever since he'd first summoned them, he hadn't dismissed them. He'd seen no reason to. "Well, I'll go on ahead in and take Sophie. See you in a moment." As he spoke Midna handed him Sophie, as Malikia came to her side.

"You're late to your own ceremony. You two- get in there. Midna come with me, we've gotta get the ceremonial headress." Link and Sophie stepped into the room as Malikia led Midna into another room to put on the headress...and to give Link more time.

**A/N - So there it is. Hope you liked it! Reviews help a lot more than you realize.**


	4. The Bridge Falls

**A/N - Hey guys! Now first of all, adressing some hate reviews...Violeta is over nine thousand times more powerful than Ghirahim. Even before she became a goddess that was the way it was. To the guy who knocked Earth's Final Stand, it's staying up. I know my limits, and it will be updated slower than this one. It will still be updated though. **

~Hyrule Castle Dungeons~

Jennifer lay slumped against the wall, barely conscious. She would've been on the ground if she weren't chained to the wall. Her clothes were tattered, burned, and ripped in places. In the past week she'd gained more scars and burns than she had in the past year. That was saying something when you traveled in and out of video games for a living. Once more she struggled to pull herself into an upright position, but just like the other times, she collapsed against the wall coughing again.

The only reason she was alive was because Violeta believed that the two's life force was connected. She believed if one of them died, so did the other...and Jennifer believed it to. Even with that there, her sister had no problem torturing her, just as long as she didn't die. She knew she should be glad that she was alive, but she was close to breaking.

She glanced up, hearing the sound of metal against metal. "Finish it off. There are three more of them inbetween us and Jennifer's cell. We can't risk Violeta learning of us here, don't let any of them escape. Kill all of them, or we're dead." She heard more metal clanging, mixed with swearing and even screaming. She was slow to register that they're must have been at least ten of them. She couldn't figure out why, but that seemed to wrong to her. How could ten people sneak into the dungeons unnoticed?

"I think I found it!" That shout was from nearer, and in the next moment the door to her cell was kicked in, slamming against the back wall. "She's here! Someone get Sister Rosalie!"

_'Sister Rosalie...?' _It took a moment for that to register, and when it finally did, she wasn't pleased. _'What's she doing here...if Violeta gets her hands on her we're as good as dead.'_ A moment later, three people stepped into the cell, a woman in the lead. She stepped up to Jennifer, making two quick slashes at the chains holding her on the wall; and she collapsed, coughing and shaking. The other two people stepped up to Jennifer's body, helping her into a standing position as Sister Rosalie met Jennifer's eyes speaking to her.

"Jennifer...Jenny!" She was slow to register that Rosalie was speaking to her, and even when she did she said nothing. She couldn't have even if she wanted to. Rosalie frowned before she turned to the cell's entrance shouting to the others. "Bring me Alex's kit. Something's wrong with her, I think her vocal chords may be damaged."

One of the other came into the room, handing Sister Rosalie a gauntlet of some sort. "Hurry up. Ino says she senses more of the phantoms coming. We can only hold this position for so long." He left then, returning to the outside.

Rosalie pulled on the guantlet, and as she did it readjusted, scanning her DNA before it tightened on her arm; connecting with her nerves and a single black lense slid over her eye, bringing up data and linking with the guantlet. "Alright Jenny, this is going to hurt...but it has to be done." Jennifer still remained silent, as Rosalie brought the guantlet level with Jenny's throat, the lense covering her eye bringing data and she groaned as she examined it. "Damn. They caused some serious damage here." As her eyes linked with the lense, the tips of the fingers on the guantlets sharpened into needles as she leaned in closer to her friend's throat. This would hurt alot, but they had to take care of it here...

~With Violeta and Eve~

Violeta leaned against the windowsill, the symbols running along her arms burning brighter as Eve sat with her legs crossed, beginning the ceremony. "How long?"

There was no answer as she concentrated before finally she said. "Could be hours."

"Great...I don't suppose you have to be completely still and focused during it?"

"If I don't, it just uses up more energy."

Violet was silent as she registered that, thinking for a moment before she replied. "Take the extra energy...I want to see the prototypes." The symbols running along the goddesses arms glowed brighter as Eve pulled more energy through the transfer before Eve stood up, walking over to the closet. She pushed open the door, and then pulled out a case, laying it down on a table as she opened it.

"This one was a bit trickier than the others, the scientests in the labs were working for a while, and without Vivians help it wouldn't have been possible." As she spoke, she pulled out a chest plate and a pair of gloves. "The weapon was designed to require ammo, and we were reprogramming it so that it wouldn't, afterwards; connecting it to the nerves was simple enough, but we had to make it so that it wouldn't damage them or be permenant-here."

"Put them on. You helped design them, you'd do it better." As she spoke, she undid her cloak and her shirt, spreading her arms apart. Eve stepped up to her, attaching first the front, then the back of the plate; strapping it together. As she did, Violeta gasped as she felt the needles push into her skin, connecting with her nerves. "Damnit Eve, could've warned me." Eve smirked as she pulled the gloves onto Violeta, typing into a keypad that rested on top of it. As she hit the last key, they tightened, connecting with her nerves and the chestplate.

"Since it has to create the ammo itself, it needs time to be charged. The retinal enhancement will show how long, as well as reveal data and even improve your vision."

"That's fine. Just as long as it has the same effect as the original?" She flexed her fist, getting used to the feel of the technology.

"It will."

"Perfect. Now for the retinal enhancment, finish it." Even as she spoke, the outdated version of the enhancement activated, bringing up data and such. Eve stepped forward holding a needle in her hand.

"This is going to hurt...and if you move...it'll hurt more."

"Do it anyway. I need it." Eve raised the needle, holding Violeta's head as she did.

"Don't flinch..."

~Ordan~

Zelda sat upright, her eyes shining bright gold. "It's time." She stood up, exiting the house and walking towards the bridge. As she did, the soldiers and guards throughout the village all looked at her. They could tell it was time. All of the archers followed her, as they were instructed to.

She came to a stop in front of the bridge, the archers taking up their positions as Fi stood beside her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's now or never. I know it. Not to mention that if I don't get rid of the triforce now...it'll kill me." She raised a hand, raising her voice as she did. "Ready..." The archers began to light their arrows, until all of them had flaming arrows.

"As you wish my queen." Fi stepped back as a golden aura started to surround Zelda.

"Aim..." She held her palm outwards, the triforce on the back of her hand shining even brighter as she said the final word. "Fire!"

The archers released their bowstrings, and within seconds the bridge was aflame. The ropes holding it together snapped, and the flaming bridge fell into the rift as a blinding, golden light filled the whole area. As it faded, a dome began to stitch itself together, covering the region; with elegant golden patterns running along the surface of it.

Fi stepped forward, holding up a hand and a smaller dome surrounded Zelda as she fell to her knees. A second light, much brighter than the first filled the region and golden lines ran along the dome surrounding Zelda, the force of it causing Fi to collapse from exhuastion. The smaller dome held for a few more seconds, before it faded to nothing. Where Zelda had stood moments before, now stood a girll of the same height, and the same weight. Her hair was a much brighter color, and her clothes were elegant, as if they were meant to be worn by a goddess.

As the archers took aim, and the soldiers reached the area, the figure was asked one question. "Who are you?"

For a moment she said nothing, just meeting their eyes. Before finally she said. "My name...is Hylia. The fourth and strongest goddess of Hyrule." There was silence, before one by one the army kneeled before her, speaking as one.

"Long live Hylia!"

**A/N - There it is. Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. King of Twilight

~Kakorai Village~

Legna swung the enchanted sword upwards, and it sliced through the phantom as if it were made of paper. The two halves of it's bodies shimmered slightly before turning into purple dust and then a moment later, a solid purple fragment of glass. She stepped forward and crushed it under her foot, the enchanted armor shattering it easily as an inhuman scream filled the air. She glanced over at Sarah as she finished up with the one that she was fighting. As she did, another shriek filled the air and Legna laughed. "That's all of them...isn't it?" She was frowning.

"I don't know...Zelda said that once the threat was dealt with, the armor would start to disenegrate." She glanced at her arm, and nothing was happening.

"But there's nothing le-" Legna was cut off as three more phantoms fell from the sky. It was odd though...one of them...one of them looked like a normal warrior. Besides the enchantments covering it's armor anyway. A chilling feeling overcame Legna and Sarah as the phantom looked at them, _actually looked at them._ And then it shocked them even more by speaking.

"So...you two are the ones who've been destroying my phantoms?" It's voice had a dark, heavy echo, and it's eyes glowed dark red through it's helmet.

"You...you can speak?" It chuckled pointing it's blade at her.

"Indeed I can, and I'm here to destroy you." As it spoke, several slots opened all over it's armor, _wires _shooting out of the slots and connecting with the other two phantoms. They jerked forward, pulling the armor of them, and it collided with it's own armor, making it even deadlier. "After all...I have more power than any of the other phantoms." As it finished changing into it's ultimate form, the other two phantoms turned into ash, scattering in the wind as they did. "Now...let's see what you got."

~With Jennifer and Co~

As Sister Rosalie repaired Jenny's vocal chords, Jenny herself was in a state of hallicination and rememberance. At the moment, she was remembering something that happened two centuries ago.

~Jennifer's Home Planet; Two Centuries ago~

_Jennifer walked through te field glancing at her watch. She was late, but that couldn't be helped. "Violet? I'm here."_

_Violet stepped out of the woods and into the woods, smiling as she pulled Jennifer into her arms. "No one followed you right?"_

_"No. I wasn't followed. Why do we have to hide it like this though?" She pulled back as she stared into Violet's eyes. "Why can't we just tell everyone?" She rested her head on Violet's shoulder as she spoke._

_"You know why Jenny...they think we're the twins of legend. If they find out they'll remake us. They'll destroy our memories and recreate us. You know I'm right Jenny." She brushed back Jenny's hair as she kissed her forehead. "They'll make me dark...I don't want that." Her voice shook as she spoke, and Jennifer tightened her grip as she answered her._

_"I won't let them...and I've decided. I want to do it. I want to perform the ceremony." Violet pulled back as she looked at Jenny. _

_"Are you sure?" She met her sister's eyes as she spoke._

_"Yes. I'm sure. Do it." _

_"Sis...you have to be completely sure. It's not reversible...the soul bond will link us together forever...and the other part of the ritual will also make us immortal. We'll live forever...and we can leave...we can run away and finally be together."_

_"I'm sure...but...where will we go? The whole universe is out there, and there's so many places we could go."_

_"I've already decided. We can to some little planet called Earth. It's not much...but we'll be there, and we'll be there together." Jennifer relaxed as she leaned up and kissed Violet._

_"Then yes. Let's go...so we can finally be together forever._

~Hyrule Castle Dungeons, Present Day~

Jennifer gasped as she jerked upright, coughing and shaking. "I...I remember...I remember everything...Violet...what have you done." She looked up, and Sister Rosalie was frowning at her.

"Jenny? Is...is something the matter?"

"No...no...as a matter of fact...I've never been better." She stood up stretching and frowning as she did, feeling...odd. "Rosalie what else did you do besides repairing my vocal chords?"

"Well, I found several augments that were damaged or turned off. I repaired and then turned them on while I was fixing your vocal chords...should I not have done that?" Jennifer smiled as she started towards the cell's door, pausing as she glanced back at Rosalie.

"It's a good thing you did, because it's the only way we're getting out of this dungeon alive."

~Back With Eve and Violeta~

Violeta stood up, wincing as she did. "Thank you Eve...now...how much longer until Ganondorf is resurrected? I need him before I can create the Shadow Triforce. We take Ordan only after I've created it. It will help us in the long run." She started towards the door before she gasped, and slid her hands over her stomach gritting her teeth. "Eve...it doesn't agree with her...take it off."

"Y-yes your highness." She moved quickly, stepping forward and deactivating the chestplate Violeta wore, taking it off and putting it away. "I...I thought you wanted it though?" Violeta was silent for a moment before she answered, brushing back her hair as she did.

"...As did I. But Aelita doesn't agree...and I won't endanger her." She turned then, exiting the room before she paused. "And find out what Link's doing."

~The Twilight Realm~

Midna stepped into the room, and then froze. She thought she'd gone into the wrong room at first, this one was set up wrong. It was set up for a Twilight wedding. She turned around, meaning to go into the hallway and then stopped, sucking in a breath. Link was kneeling in front of her, holding a ring in his hand. "Midna...would you marry me?" There were tears in her eyes as she looked down at him smiling and laughing.

"Yes...yes...a thousand times yes!" Link smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you for making me the happiest person alive." As he led her to the front of them room, Malikia came into the room with Sophie, and following after her the realm's people. Malikia and Sophie followed after Link and Midna, stepping up to the altar. Malikia would be the one to marry them. Link had arranged it with her, and as she turned to face the crowd, the door was just closing; with Violet, Red, and Blue taking up positions throughout the room.

Weddings in the Twilight Realm were nothing like weddings in the Light Realm, and Link knew that. He'd been planning this for weeks after all. Malikia smiled as she started to speak. "Midna, Queen of the Twilight Realm and child of legend do you take Link Hero of Light and Twilight and chosen carrier of the Triforce of Courage to be your husband?"

"I do." Midna smiled as she spoke, waiting for Malikia's next question.

"Do you swear to be at his side for better or worse, in sickness and health, and be loyal to him?"

"I do." She answered once more, looking into Link's eyes as Malikia adressed him.

"And Link Here of Light and Twilight and chosen carrier of the Triforce of Courage, do you take Midna, Queen of the Twilight Realm and child of legendto be your wife?"

"I do." He met Midna's eyes as he spoke, waiting for the next question.

"Do you swear to be at his side for better or worse, in sickness and health, and be loyal to her?"

"I do." He knew that he would have extra lines to answer to.

"Do you agree to take responsibility for the Twilight Realm?"

"I do." He stood up straighter as Malikia nodded to Blue.

"Do you agree to put the interests of the Realm before yourself?"

"I do." Blue stepped up to Link, placing a crown upon his head before moving back into the crowd as Malikia finished the wedding.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, queen and king, hero and child of legend...you may kiss the bride." Link smiled and stepped forward, leaning towards her as he kissed her...and he was thrown backwards as a ring of energy spread outward from the two of them.

**A/N- First things first, I typed Violet and not Violeta on purpose. I meant Jennifer's twin sister, but she became Violeta when she was reborn as a goddess. Before that she was Violet. K thanks, reviews are nice!**


	6. Talk of Goddesses

**A/N - Hello again, and first things first, the pre-wedding stuff doesn't exist because I made none. Midna & Link's relationship in this story rely mostly on the events in the game. Some stuff happened in the time inbetween, but THIS story focuses on the light realm, and it's plight. The Twilight Realm and all in it weren't important.**

~Somewhere Unknown~

Four figures in an almost featurless white room. There was no doors or windows in the room, and the most noticeable thing in it was the altar in the center of it. As one of the figures spoke, she moved over to the altar, looking into the water as she spoke. "Hylia that was not your choice to make. They have existed for centuries, and we do not interfere. We watch, we send warnings, and we survive." She looked up stare at Hylia as she and the other two stared at her amused.

"That was the way things went Nayru." It wasn't Hylia who answered her. It was one of the others. "The dark one, Violet, she broke the scales. The balance is no more. We could interfere as much as we want..."

"But we won't Din." Hylia met Din's eyes as she spoke. "I didn't interfere, I only completed the legend I foretold. None of those who are alive may remember it...but I was completing it." And then she spoke the legend she had created from memory. "Hero of light, eyes pure and blue like the sky. Child of Twilight, banished and powerless in Realm of Light. Only together can they save Hyrule, and once they unite, the curse of Twilight exists no more."

The third woman, stepped up to Nayru and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is done. We have long since known this would happen, ever since Link decided to marry her."

Nayru sighed as she shook her head. "This was a mistake Farore..."

"Is it? The phantoms can not exist in the light. The dark goddess is strong, stronger than us together I'll admit; but she took a shortcut when she created the phantoms. Because of that they'll die when light touches then." Din spoke with a tone of amusement in her voice as she leaned back against one of the walls.

"It is. You know as well as I, that for each phantom that dies, the dark twin grows stronger. Each time they die, the power she gifted them returns to her. And once the one in Kakaroi dies...she will be unstoppable."

"That's where you're wrong Nayru. I wrote it in legend, and I mean it now. 'Only together can they save Hyrule.'"

"Hylia you know they're strengths, and you know they can't defeat her. Not alone or together." There was silence before the fourth goddess said quietly.

"That's not what I meant by together."

~Hyrule Castle~

Eve opened her eyes even as Ganondorf's resurected form collapsed onto the ground, gasping and clawing at his chest as if he were in pain. She smirked as she looked away, walking over to the window. Then...she froze. "No way..." The twilight landscape she'd come used to seeing was gone. The outside of the castle was light. The grass was green, the sky blue, the sun bright. Somehow...someway...the Twilight had been lifted. She shook her head with a sigh. "Violeta won't be pleased..." She knew it was true. Especially not today. She'd be pissed and Aelita's birth would only make her temper worse. She snapped and one of the gaurds wandering the castle stepped into the room.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Send word to Vaati and Ghirahim and send them to the throne room. Then come back and drag him there as well." As she spoke she jerked her head in Ganondorf's direction. "I have other things to attend to." The soldier nodded before hurrying off to do as she'd asked. She herself left the room, heading to Violeta's. She didn't want to no, but she had to.

Violeta herself was in her room, lying on her bed unconscious. She preferred to rest as long as possible, and be woken by someone when it was time. She hadn't expected a long destroyed memory to come back to her.

~The Twins Homeworld, 200 Years Ago~

_Violet lay slumped against the wall, barely conscious. They'd beaten her for days now, and it was all her fault. She'd grown stupid and careless, and they'd caught her while she was visiting Jennifer. She struggled against the chains again, feeling her hatred and anger burning inside of her. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was going to happen. They'd torture her for many more days, harnessing her hate and wiping he memory clean, using her hatred to their advantage. They'd recreate her with her anger directed towards her twin...and every spell she'd ever casted before in her life would be reversed._

_Including the spell that kept the dark side of her trapped inside. It would be reversed, and as a result she would turn dark. The legends say that the last in her bloodline who turned dark destroyed whole worlds in her conquest for power, as well as killed someone that had once been her lover. They said that once you were dark, bonds of family, blood, love, law...nothing mattered anymore except gaining power. Growing stronger. She jerked her head as sheheard the door open, and a smile touched her lips as she recognized her twin. "Jenny...help me get..." She cut off as she noticed the look in Jenny's eyes. It was to late. They had remade her, and no doubt she had no memory of their friendship...she probably even hated her._

_"Why would I help you do anything?" A smile touched Jennifer's lips as she unwound something on her wrist, revealing it to be a whip. "You desere your fate...how could you kill our parents?" There was no time for her to make any answer, only scream as the whip seared her flesh..._

~Kakairo Village~

Legna and Sarah both lay on the ground, gravely wounded. The phantom brought back it's sword to deal the killing blow as Legna glanced over at Sarah laughing, blood splattering on the ground with spit. "It was an honor to be able to fight with you...you were a great friend."

Sarah laughed, blood and spit doing the same for her as it had for Legna. "Don't be going soft on me now. There's still a chance we could survive this." The phantom swung the blade down...and just before it could kill them, the Twilight lifted. Golden light bathed over the village and a horrible screech unlike any other filled it as it did. After the light faded away, the sun was shining, the grass green, the sky blue, and no Twilight squares in the air. Most of all...the phantom was gone. "I told you didn't I?" She grinned, coughing and shaking before she slipped into unconsciousness. It wasn't long until Legna followed after her.

~Castle Town~

As the sun shone for the first time in weeks, and the Twilight faded away, a horrible screeching thousands of time louder than the one in Kakairo echoed around the town. Even though the town was no longer shrouded in Twilight, the castle was. There was a barrier surrounding it, on all four sides and leading high into the sky. It looked like the pyramid that had surrounded it on the first Twilight Invasion, and showed no weaknesses. If they wanted to get through, they'd either need a lot of power...or to be let in.

**A/N - So what do you think?**


	7. Author's Note on OCs

**I'm going to be honest here. If you're OC hasn't appeared yet, they most likly won't...in this story...BUT I'd like permission from all of you guys who submitted OC's who didn't get in, to use your characters for a different story. They will be tweaked slightly so they fit the format of that story...but they'll still be your characters. I wanted to ask before I did it because some people don't like that sort of thing. Oh and the next chapter of this story should be up by the end of this week. I would've put it up with this, but this needed to go up now. **


	8. Deception

~Telma's Bar~

"I'm telling you I saw it. Right there where the lake's supposed to be, it's filled in, some kinda castle in it's place it's amazing truly." The guards laughed at the farmer, shaking their heads.

"Right. And what happened to the Zoras exactly?"

"No it's not filling the whole thing, it's like...like an island." Telma shook her head as she served someone a drink. All the talk in the bar was about the new island in the lake. No one knew where it came from, or why. All people knew was that it was a good sign...after all, the phantoms had been destroyed when it had appeared. Things were looking up.

"So waddya you think on the subject of the island?" Telma glanced up, smiling at Rem.

"Heya Rem, and you know what I think? It's like that great beast that roamed Hyrule, I think it doesn't exist." Rem opened his mouth to say something then frowned.

"Great beast...that island...could it be...Link?" He turned and pushed passed the others, who were just coming into the bar, jumping into the air and landing on someone's roof cracking it slightly. "Oops...oh well." He looked towards the lake, his eyes shining bright gold and glazing over, seeing the lake even though it wasn't there. "Holy fucking goddesses...that's...that's impossible."

~With Link and Midna~

Link jumped back to his feet, not even noticing the fact that was making everyone else stare at each other, awed and silent. "Midna are you oka-" He cut off, his eyes widening as he stood before her, his hand held out to help her up. "...Midna?" Midna looked up at him frowning.

"What? What is i-" She cut off as she raised an arm, and then her eyes widened as she saw it. Her skin was the same color as Link's. As Link looked up, he saw that everyone in the room but Sophie had taken this change. Sophie was the only one who even slightly resembled a Twili anymore. As Link stared down at her in surprise he noticed something else to.

"Midna...the squares...the Twilight...it's..." He moved then, walking down the hall, his other three personas following him as he pushed the door open, freezing as he looked at the glass wall, seeing the blue sky, the green grass, and the yellow sun. "No way...we're...we're...we're back in...back in...how?" He stepped forward, pressing his hand to the glass as he stared, speechless. One by one the Twili stepped out of the wedding room, wide-eyed as they took on the scene of the Light Realm for the first time.

~Hyrule Castle~

Violet's eyes flicked open, the unnatural purple color that's been in her eyes for two hundred years, cracked, broken. The pale blue color of Jenny's eyes peeked through, and as she fell to her knees, everything came back to her. The torture, her love for Jenny, the rebirth, and lastly...the agent they assigned to make sure she never went good again. The agent made to watch over her, make sure she stays corrupt...Eve. "Well...well...well...someone's been having some bad dreams haven't they?"

"You...you...you did this to me...you made me...this thing..." She stood up, turning to face Eve, who was smiling triumphantly.

"Yes I did, and the best part is, even if you break free of the rebirth, it doesn't matter. Not any more. We've been through many hundreds of realms and games, and in about twelve of them you had a child. Aelita makes thirteen, and she'll be stronger and darker than any of the other twelve. Now get back in your bed or I'll ma-" She didn't get to finish the sentence, getting slammed backwards into a wall as Violet's aura, now half pure silver and corrupted purple surrounded her.

"You forget...I'm stronger then you...Vivian. That's your name. I remember everything now. And we're bonded, me and Jenny. As twins, and the soul bond. If I remember everything...she remembers everything. You better pray to your god one last time." And then she moved forward, her sword slicing through Vivian's chest, making her cry out before the energy sapped out of her body, dying.

~Somewhere Unknown~

The screen sparked and froze, the image of Violet killing Vivian replaying as it glitched, and then the words **PROJECT FAILED **flickered across the screen, and moments later a new sentence typed itself out. **TERMINATION? Y/N**

The man sitting in his chair lazily tossed his cigarette to the side. "Checkmate." **Y...PROJECT TERMINATION**


	9. Violet's Rebirth

The four links stood before the glass window, staring out at the sky and the sun before Violet Link's hilt flashed and he disintegrated, being pulled back into Green Link. And the other two looked at Green confused. "What just happened?" He shook his head.

"I...I don't know...it doesn't matter!" He pulled out his sword, raising it into the air and the others matched it, being pulled back into Link before he turned and grabbed Midna's hand, murmuring out softly and quickly and the Triforce of Power flashed brighter on his left hand, before passing onto Midna. "Come on. Why ever we're here, Zelda needs our help. When I first crossed over things were looking pretty bad..."

Midna looked at him confused as he pulled her towards the door. "What? Link wait. We don't have to walk..." She looked at him funny as she held up one of her hands, pointing at the sky and it ripped apart, a golden light spilling out of the rift as it shifted into the same design as the Twilight portals Link had used several times before, only it was gold instead of black.

"Whoa...why...the colors..." Midna sighed grabbing his hands.

"Worry about my changes and the changes of my powers later. We have more important things to worry about now." They broke into small squares and swirled into the portal, only the squares were gold instead of black.

~Back in the Castle~

Violet pulled the sword from Vivian's body and she dropped to the ground, the spell that had made her look like Eve disappearing as she died, her features changing back to the features of the dark elf she was. Violet started towards the door and then paused, looking down at her stomach as Vivian's words came back to her. "...forgive me." She whispered it out softly as she raised the blade once more...before driving down into her stomach, crying out as she felt the blade pierce through her.

In the throne room Vaati, Ghirahim, and Ganondorf all stood bored, Vaati and Ganondorf occasionally glaring at one another, but never going as far as attacking one another. None of them wished to anger Violeta...and none of them noticed the rift opening up in the rafters, golden starting to spill out of it.

~Outside the Castle~

Jennifer stood outside the dungeons, a hole in the wall behind her as the dust cleared, Sister Rosalie and the others following her outside. "I don't...Violeta would never give up the Twilight...how could this happen?"

"Jenny...could she be...dead?"

"No. If she were dead...I'd be dead to." She moved her hand to her chest, feeling the scar that had been there since that day two hundred years ago.

"Then...what about the legend?"

"The leg...which legend?"

"The one that if a hero of the light ever weds a ruler of the Twilight Realm, all the Twilight will be undone. The Twili, the Twilight Realm, Twilight infection...all of the Twilight undone." Jenny frowned.

"How come I wasn't informed of this legend?"

"It was long forgotten when you first left for Hyrule, and we only came to discover it when it was an immediate possibility." Jennifer was silent before she snapped, summoning her twin blades.

"I'm going back into the castle. My sister's in there...and I'm not coming back out until she's either back to her senses...or dead. Go back to Earth Rosalie. Now."She turned and walked back into the dungeon, ignoring Rosalie and the others protests at her plans.


	10. Project Termination

The servant stepped into Vivian's room, turning towards where the body was...and froze. "What...Violeta said..." The body wasn't there any more. Plenty of blood and ruined clothing was still there...but the body was nowhere to be seen. "God damnit. It's bad enough I have to follow aro..." He trailed off and frowned, raising a hand to touch his hair, bringing it down to his eyes. His hand was stained with blood. "The hell?" Very slowly he moved his eyes upwards, looking at the ceiling...and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm losing my mind." He shook his head as he moved to the door again...he didn't even get a glimpse of it, and by the time he realized he was being attacked, it had already ripped out his throat.

~Earth~

"Are you sure it will work though? I will admit those creatures are ugly brutes and they can cause a great deal of damage...but only one? Once it gets noticed it will die." The man talking was new, and he was nervous. The other man was looking away, his hands folded behind his back as he answered him slowly, his voice cutting through the air like a dagger.

"It will work. Vivian's job was simple, and her DNA was special...we injected the original DNA we gathered from Carthage into her veins years ago, and made it dormant. Over the years we've been gathering data and improving it, her own DNA bonding with it and making it stronger...making Project Termination."

"But there's only one and it has no way to reproduce...it's a female for gods sake." The man smiled, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it before answering.

"Don't swear to god. When you're in our business...there are far to many to worship. As for how it will recreate itself...I told you it's a prototype. It adapts. It can mimic any weapon, any ability, any power, and it can even take Vivian's ability and shift it's appearance, making it look...human. It can impregnate a woman, it can seduce a man, it can even impregnate a goddess." He smiled as he blew out a puff of smoke. "It's called Project Termination for a reason."

~Hyrule Castle~

Three guards were laughing and joking, and one nudged the other as the servant came out of Vivian's room. "What were you doing in there Liam. Those were some pretty loud sounds...fucking her body were you?" That made the others laugh, as the servant ignored them, walking past them as if he had somewhere to go. They didn't notice his eyes flash bright red for a few seconds.

~Throne Room~

Midna fell out of the portal, and her eyes widened as she noticed the three villains, starting to fall...before Link caught her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of panic as he shook his head, gesturing for her to be quiet. He was wearing his double clawshot, one hooked into the rafters...the other not hooked into anything, clenched around her arm as he pulled her up against him, making it easier for him to hold onto her. "Link..." She started to say, her voice shaking but he silenced her gesturing to the three below them.

"Where is she. She said to be here before the sun set. It's long past then." Vaati sighed in annoyance, glaring at Ganondorf.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and go find her if you're so concerned. Quite frankly the sooner she's gone the better. Then I can take over again and kill your sorry desert ass." Ghirahim smirked slightly, amused at their arguements.

"Right. Because Hylia's just going to let us all go. No. She'll banish us all this time. And she'll scatter or essence and souls so we can't be resurrected like the desert rat was. You're going to wish you'd stay sealed in that sword after this is all over wind spirit." The other two had no answer, staring at him surprised...even as there was the sound of wood splintering, one of the lesser rafters breaking and collapsing as Link and Midna fell onto Ghirahim in a tangled heap.

"Well well well...if it isn't the great hero." Link scrambled to sit up, pushing Midna behind him as they backed into a wall; Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Vaati smiling as they surrounded him.

"I've been waiting a thousand damned years stuck in a fucking stone and sword for this...I'm sure as hell going to enjoy it."


	11. Zoey

**Many thanks to any and all that are reading this. Your support on my stories was amazing, and I must thank you...however I'm afraid I can't continue to update this story. Luckily another author has asked me for permission to continue this series. She will start over with a new sequel for The Mirror's Shadow, and she will most likely not use any of the OCs. If you'd like you may send her the info, and ask if she would continue with that. That being said, from now on TMS will be handled completely by the user Zoey Vess. Thank you all once more.**

Zoey's Profile Extension - u/4746397/Zoey-Vess


End file.
